Bittersweet Thoughts
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: Serie de drabbles. ¿Qué pensaba Edward durante el tiempo en que Bella moría practicamente embarazada?... ¿Todo fluía en su mente?-¡Entren,todos los pensamientos por parte de Edward!-
1. One

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer, respecto a esta serie de drabbles, son de mi total imaginación… & queda prohibida su publicación en otro sitio sin mi autorización.

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles. ¿Qué pensaba Edward durante el tiempo en que Bella estaba embarazada?... ¿Todo fluía en su mente?

* * *

**Cosas mal.**

**Edward Pov:  
**

Estaba mal, muy mal… se sentía y lo sabía.

La mirada que Isabella me estaba dando era de total preocupación, o eso pensaba.

Embarazada… ¿Embarazada? Tenia que se una enfermedad de por aquí.

Una piedra que había pisado en el mar, un virus o si mi suerte era tan grande o algún poder divino se apiadaba de mí, era una intoxicación con la comida…

El llamar a Carlisle solo hizo que mi exasperación aumentara… y la preocupación es poca.

* * *

~Bueno, ¡Otra nueva idea! espero les gustee ^^

**Bittersweet Thoughts** es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir en este momento, son tooodos los pensamientos que tuvo Edward, mientras Bella se moria -practicamente- embarazada. Bueno, espero actualizar mañaana French kiss y el miercoles: Ma berceuse. ¡Un beso!

**_Denisse'M._  
**


	2. Two

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer, respecto a esta serie de drabbles, son de mi total imaginación… & queda prohibida su publicación en otro sitio sin mi autorización.

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles. ¿Qué pensaba Edward durante el tiempo en que Bella estaba embarazada?... ¿Todo fluía en su mente?

**

* * *

**

**#Two**

**EdwardPOV:**

Bella se veía con un aire totalmente ajeno a la situación, me ponía aun mas incomodo verla tan tranquila… ¿No pensaba en lo grave que era todo? Ella siempre se había preocupado por la persecución que la muerte trataba de darle… ¿Por qué ahora no?.

Algo tenía que haber en la mente de Bella y en estos momentos solo me tenia mas desquiciado no poder leerla. ¿Es que acaso ella no lo veía?

¿Tendría otro punto de vista?... Me sentía tan culpable por hacerla pasar esto… el perro tenía razón. ¡Debía estar loco!¡No! ¡Debía estar muerto! Tal vez solo así, no lastimaría mas a Bella… Aun que ella no viera por sí, yo lo contemplaba todo… y mas allá de eso, estábamos tan lejos de nuestro hogar…

* * *

Mañana nos vemos con tres pensamientos mas, estare actualizando tres pensamientos por dia, o eso creo(:


	3. Three

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer, respecto a esta serie de drabbles, son de mi total imaginación… & queda prohibida su publicación en otro sitio sin mi autorización.

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles. ¿Qué pensaba Edward durante el tiempo en que Bella estaba embarazada?... ¿Todo fluía en su mente?

* * *

**#Three**

**Edward POV:**

En el avión solo se sentía mi tensión, y el patético hablar de las personas y turistas que habían visitado Brasil.

Bella dormía tranquilamente sobre mi brazo, y yo pasaba dulcemente mis dedos entre su cabello. Soltó un suspiro.

Carlisle tenía que arreglar esto… Ella parecía tan segura de sí misma… creo que no veía las cosas con claridad… aun que Bella nunca lo hacía. ¡Claro!

Al regresar, sabía lo que nos esperaba… una Bella oculta de Charlie, un Jacob herido, rencoroso y con ganas de matarme… ¡Si él no lo hacía, yo mismo me mataba! Y mi familia, preocupada por nosotros como siempre… el alma de Bella estaba en peligro por una criatura que yo había plantado en su interior, de nuevo ponía en peligro su alma.

* * *

_**Bueno, el ultimo del dia, recuerdo que mañana subo otros 3 o 4 (:**_

Denisse**'M**_**  
**_


	4. Four

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer, respecto a esta serie de drabbles, son de mi total imaginación… & queda prohibida su publicación en otro sitio sin mi autorización.

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles. ¿Qué pensaba Edward durante el tiempo en que Bella estaba embarazada?... ¿Todo fluía en su mente?

* * *

**#Four**

Bella hizo algo que yo jamás hubiera imaginado… quizás ningún integrante de mi familia tampoco. Y si lo hubieran hecho, lo estaban ocultando muy bien. No fue hasta que Bella bajo del avión y encontró a todos en la sala de espera, cuando salto a los brazos de Rosalie y esta la sujeto como si la vida dependiese de ello… Pero no era su vida la que le importaba… si no la que crecía dentro de Bella… para empeorar la situación… ¡Otro obstáculo más!

* * *

_¡Next Chapter! Siguiente Capitulo!_

Denisse'**M.**


	5. Five

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer, respecto a esta serie de drabbles, son de mi total imaginación… & queda prohibida su publicación en otro sitio sin mi autorización.

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles. ¿Qué pensaba Edward durante el tiempo en que Bella estaba embarazada?... ¿Todo fluía en su mente?

* * *

**#Five**

-¡¿Qué te opones?

Rosalie iba a pagarlo caro, mi esposa, mi problema y no el de ella.

-Edward, no podemos hacer algo que Bella no quiera.- mi cara debería de parecer la mas demacrada del mundo, porque Esme me miraba con lastima…

-Ella no piensa con claridad.- le rogué a Carlisle.

-Aun que no lo hiciera, va más allá de mis principios que ella se oponga, nadie puede tomar la decisión de irrumpir en un cuerpo que no es tuyo…

-Es mi esposa.- insistí.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… la lastimarías Edward… ¿Quieres su infelicidad?

-Debe de vivir.- Rosalie dijo desde el sofá. Yo solo gruñí.

-Calma hermano…- Emmet se había situado entre Rose y yo.

Sacudí la cabeza derrotado. Los ojos me picaban… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Ver a Bella… m…?

Volví a gruñir con tan solo el pensamiento, y sufí directo a mi habitación.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui sigue el siguiente cap, lean(:**

**Denisse'M.**


	6. Six

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer, respecto a esta serie de drabbles, son de mi total imaginación… & queda prohibida su publicación en otro sitio sin mi autorización.

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles. ¿Qué pensaba Edward durante el tiempo en que Bella estaba embarazada?... ¿Todo fluía en su mente?

* * *

**#Six**

Bella se encontraba recostada en la cama, Alice platicaba con ella sobre ropa… mi hermana parecía quejosa, como si sintiera algún dolor estar cerca de Bella. No tenía tiempo de buscar en su mente así que lo ignore. Me acerque a la cama, y Alice nos dejo solos.

Había un pequeño, pero visible bulto en el vientre de Bella… esto se estaba acelerando más de lo esperado…

-Se que no lo comprendes.- dijo con voz calmada.- se que jamás lo harás, pero quiero que escuches mi explicación.

-Bella…- mi voz era cada vez mas ahogada.

-Lo amo, yo… yo no puedo matarlo…- sus ojos brillaron por la palabra.- seria como destruir una parte de mi corazón…

-Te está matando.- la palabra salió de mi boca como rayo, quemándola… Ella serró los ojos y suspiro.

-Creo que, aun que te lo explique, no lo entenderás… ¿Recuerdas cuando creíste que había muerto, y fuiste con los Vulturi a cavar con tu vida?.- tembló sobre el recuerdo.- Es lo mismo pero invertido… si el muere, yo también lo haré… y si al tenerlo no vivo…

-Shshsh…- le calle.

-Escúchame.- dijo con voz dura.- Si al tenerlo mi vida se apaga, lo haré feliz y dichosa, por que el vivirá… me sacrificaría por el igual que tu por mí, o yo por ti…

Fueron muchas las explicaciones que me daba, pero ninguna me convencía, Bella se sentó y me planto un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo se pondrá bien.- mi rostro estaba en su hombro y ella me consolaba… ¿Era lo que esperaba?...- Además, no moriré, me convertirás antes de que eso suceda…

Me tense inmediatamente, no esperaba morir, y si lo esperaba… tenia solución y esperanza.

-Hasta la ponzoña tiene sus límites… susurre, pero ella ya estaba dormida.

* * *

**Mañana subo otros tres (: Djnn RR!**

**Denisse'M.**


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer, respecto a esta serie de drabbles, son de mi total imaginación… & queda prohibida su publicación en otro sitio sin mi autorización.

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles. ¿Qué pensaba Edward durante el tiempo en que Bella estaba embarazada?... ¿Todo fluía en su mente?

* * *

**#Seven**

Última… ultima vida, ultimo amor, ultimo dolor, última esperanza…

_Ultimas esperanzas._

Bella ya no quería entender de razones, había estado comiendo más de la cuenta y estaba creciendo más de lo esperado. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Moría… ella también lo hacía… una azucena fría, en invierno… quemándose con copos de hielo que consumían sus pétalos.

Todos lo hacíamos aquí… era una agonía que todos comprendíamos, hacia Bella, que se lo tomaba bien… y Rosalie… que tendría una plática con ella.

Bella dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá del gran salón… Alice se estaba bloqueando ahora más que nunca, no se acercaba a Bella por el dolor de cabeza que percibía fríamente en sus pensamientos. Éramos todos un reloj, con el engrane pequeño roto. Y el grande, tratando de dar correctamente el tiempo que se acababa.

* * *

Cap 8, en media hora(:


	8. Eight

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer, respecto a esta serie de drabbles, son de mi total imaginación… & queda prohibida su publicación en otro sitio sin mi autorización.

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles. ¿Qué pensaba Edward durante el tiempo en que Bella estaba embarazada?... ¿Todo fluía en su mente?

* * *

**#Eight**

-Rosalie…- llame lentamente.

-No me aras cambiar de opinión.- habían pasado cuatro días desde nuestra llegada. Se encontraba al lado derecho de Bella, mientras yo estaba en el izquierdo del sillón, junto a mi esposa.

-Ella no razona correctamente Rosalie.- nuestra conversación era apenas audible, jamás me imagine estar prácticamente rogando a mi hermana.

-Es lo que ella quiero… no puedo procesar que tu… dime Edward, ¿La quieres?

Eso me enojo aun más

-¿Eres o te haces Rose?, ¡Es mi esposa! ¡La amo!

-Pues no parece… que te crees capaz de irrumpir en su cuerpo sin su permiso.

-Ella no…

-Ella no nada ¡Edward! Me estas pidiendo que deje de protegerla para matar a tu propio hijo!

Me quede un momento pensativo… jamás lo había visto de esa manera, pero no era tampoco lo que pensaba Rosalie, porque ella quería el bebe para ella. En sus pensamientos Bella moriría, y ella seria la feliz mama, o al menos, así los captaba yo.

-Yo…

-Exacto, ese es mi punto.- y enojada, comenzó a cambiar los miles de canales de la televisión.

* * *

En media hora capitulo 9 (:


	9. Nine

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer, respecto a esta serie de drabbles, son de mi total imaginación… & queda prohibida su publicación en otro sitio sin mi autorización.

**Summary:** Serie de drabbles. ¿Qué pensaba Edward durante el tiempo en que Bella estaba embarazada?... ¿Todo fluía en su mente?

* * *

**#Nine**

Se sentía como una gran ola arremetiendo contra tu espalda. Se sentía como si fueras la peor persona del mundo… se sentía fatal.

_El que todo lo ama con las manos  
despierta la caricia de las cítaras,  
siente el silencio y su pesada carne  
fluyendo como ungüento entre los dedos,  
lame la lenta lengua de sus manos  
el hueso de la tarde y sus sortijas  
se enredan en el ave adormecida  
del viento._

Y si en algún momento despertaba… podría ser que todo esto fuera un sueño, su sueño. En el que me tenía atrapado a mí y a ella… hipnotizado bajo el manto de sus chocolates ojos. ¿Despertaríamos? ¿En qué parte de la realidad lo haríamos?

_El que se ama solo, el que se sueña  
bajo el deseo blanco de las sábanas,  
el que llora por sí, el que se pierde  
tras espejos de lluvia y el que busca  
su boca cuando bebe el don del vino,  
el que sorbe en la axila de la rosa_

Tal vez jamás… y como todos se tendría que afrontar la realidad.

_Capricho y galanía, bajo la luna.  
Y el que besa llorando y el que sólo  
sabe ofrecer y aquel que cubre el pecho,  
para no amar, de oscuro arnés, sonrisa  
y un gerifalte lleva silencioso  
devorando su corazón de gules._

-Bella.- le llame…

-Solo un minuto más.- dijo aun adormilada. Ella se podía escapar de la realidad, y yo no.

* * *

Hola(: bueno, el poema no es mio, se llama: **Amantes** de Pablo Garcia Baena. aqui esta el link donde lo puedes encontrar:

www . poema - de - amor . com .ar / mostrar- poema . php? poema = 4183 (unan los espacios)

En unos momentos, capitulo 10


End file.
